


some assembly required

by pageleaf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they can be great; they can be heroes, if only they'd <i>work together</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some assembly required

**Author's Note:**

> originally written [on tumblr](http://pageleaf.tumblr.com/post/24279576821/poetry-some-assembly-required) for gyzym's birthday. first fandom-related poem! :D

there is nothing quite so brash as red-on-gold,  
loud and brilliant and slightly dented  
(and doesn’t that sound familiar?).  
they need you,  
though at first they told you you were a fuck-up.  
they need you,  
and that’s...good.

they told you they needed you, but wouldn’t tell you why--  
it’s always the quiet ones, but you warned them  
(ran halfway across the world from them).  
they want you,  
covet your mind and your control and your sheer raw force.  
they want you.  
you’re not quite sure how you feel about that.

sometimes you feel like a relic.  
sometimes they look at you like a time bomb.  
(that’s silly: it’s been ages, if you were going to explode, you already would have).  
they don’t know you;  
they fear you, and they pity you, but  
they don’t know you.  
they probably don’t want to.

they probably don’t want to think that  
one day, they’ll have to go up against you  
(fight you, hurt you, kill you).  
they trust you,  
in the way one trusts a teammate who is not quite a friend.  
they trust you.  
they have to.

they have a wild card, and that’s you.  
no one ever knows how you’ll react  
(fall apart, or just ready-aim-fire).  
they watch you,  
like hawks (that’s funny, really).  
they watch you,  
but you don’t plan to give them the satisfaction.

you didn’t plan to fall in love with such tiny beings.  
you’ll outlive them by many years  
(but does that mean they don’t matter?).  
they worry,  
wonder if a single familial tie can outweigh many friendships.  
they worry,  
but there’s no point--the two can’t possibly compare.

nothing compares to you.  
you are their core; you are everything  
(nanny brother soldier lover _friend_ ).  
you loved them,  
loved them until you couldn’t, then loved them some more.  
you loved them:  
they will avenge you.


End file.
